


And the sea will come

by Serinah



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Accidental Subspace, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bondage, Break Up, Dom Steve Rogers, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Steve tries to help, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Needs a Hug, accidental subdrop, bondage as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: A story about how Tony wants to finally rest and Steve tries to help. But when bondage happens, Tony starts wishing for something else entirely.





	And the sea will come

**Author's Note:**

> The breakup with Rae is the only timestamp, everything else going on during that time is ignored because this story is not about that. In fact, it’s practically plotless - just snippets of dialogue and some bondage. That's why I also added the 'ambiguous fandom'. But I wanted to try 616 characterisation and in my mind, Tony has bright blue eyes. :)  
> Feel free to imagine the gorgeous brown if you wish though - the colour is not mentioned and is unimportant to the story.
> 
> WARNING: At one point Steve might come off as slightly manipulative while trying to get Tony into ropes, I'm not sure. He's not trying to be, he's just being persuasive and he means well. Tony won't get hurt, but I just wanted to warn if anyone has it as a trigger.
> 
> Loran and QueenMaeve are the best betas and hand-holders!  
> LOVE YOU <3

.:öÖö:.

And when the day arrives

I'll become the sky 

And I'll become the sea 

And the sea will come to kiss me 

**Trent Reznor**

  
  
  


“You know, I was thinking,” Steve said one evening while sitting with a sketchpad on Tony’s battered workshop sofa. “Remember that time in Ljubljana we ran out of zip-ties?”

“Hm?” Tony did remember. They’d had a ton of brainwashed civilians who were adamant that they had to scratch and claw their way out of the containment area in any way possible and they had to use a regular rope for most of them. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I was thinking of how much easier it would be if I’d known a simple and quick knot that would be easy to use, but wouldn’t chafe as badly as the regular one. So I researched it and found a tutorial on youtube.”

“Okay?” Tony didn’t understand why Steve’s voice petered into a questioning tone as if he actually wanted Tony’s input. Wait- “Okay? Yes? So what?”

“I found a relatively simple knot I’d like to practice, even though it takes a bit more rope, but… Can I try it on you?”

“Yeah?” Tony was all attention now, the plans and models on his workstation forgotten. It was clear that Steve had something specific in mind, but he didn’t actually want to come right out with it. “Sure,” he simply said, despite wanting to demand what it was all about.

That was all the encouragement Steve needed. Quickly, he stood up, produced a length of rope and was already crowding Tony’s personal space.

“You trust me, right?”

Tony blinked. “Of course.”

“Give me your hands,” Steve said, and like a lamb, Tony stared dumbly into Steve’s eyes as he presented his wrists. “It’s called a wrap and cinch double column.”

With a dizzying speed, Steve wrapped the rope around Tony’s wrists, paused and then tied the ends to the metal loop at the edge of his workbench. Tony swallowed and stared at his hands. It appeared that he was now safely and securely tethered to his own workstation. He tugged at his wrists.

“Feel okay?” Steve asked in a friendly tone.

Heat, overwhelming and quickly spreading, started to pool in his lower belly and then suddenly, hit his solar plexus and head. It was dizzying.

“Tony?”

Steve might be concerned. Tony should respond. Was he concerned? Tony had no idea.

“Yeah?” he forced out.

“You okay?”

There was a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Tony said, but for some reason, his voice sounded as if from very far away. Could Steve even hear him? Should he speak up? “Yeah, I’m fine,” he responded more clearly.

“You… Tony, look at me,” Steve demanded and after a slow blink, Tony raised his eyes. “Tony… You don’t seem… What’s wrong? Should I untie you?”

Steve sounded worried now and that more than anything else slammed a bolt of anxiety into Tony’s chest and put a lump in his throat. Without waiting for an answer, Steve quickly undid the knots and Tony wanted to say something, to protest, but instead, a cold shiver ran through him and all the half-formed thoughts slogging through his brain came to a halt.

“Tony, are you all right?”

Tony nodded. Of course, he was all right. Nothing had happened, why wouldn’t he be all right?

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, Shellhead,” Steve said.

“You didn’t. I’m just tired, I’ll sleep it off.”

Steve stared at him intently. “Will you though? Actually go to bed, I mean?”

A smile started twitching at the edges of Tony’s lips. “I will, Winghead. Promise.”

*

“You don’t look as if you’d gotten a good night’s sleep.”

Tony’s head jerked up to look at Steve in the kitchen doorway. He’d obviously just finished his evening workout - his hairline and neck were damp, tufts of hair sticking up every which way and the sweaty patches were covering his t-shirt in all the typical places, but instead of looking like a bum, Steve looked adorably rumpled and kissable. Tony cringed internally and shook the thought off.

“I did go to bed as promised,” he said instead.

“Yeah? For how long?” Steve asked as he went on to dig into the fridge. “Did you even try or did you just lie down for a minute before going to the workshop?”

Tony sighed. “I did. I honestly did my best. I only got up at four.” He had no idea why he was even defending himself. It wasn’t as if Steve had any actual authority over Tony’s sleep schedule. If Steve had been angry, Tony wouldn’t give a flying fig, but Steve just looked calmly resigned and… disappointed. “It's just that I used to have someone that would do that… For me.” And long did it last... Tony was so disgustingly needy; no wonder she didn’t stick around. “She’d tell me to go to bed and… it's not your fault, but it's just doesn’t feel the same when you do it. I know you want the best for me, Steve, but I don't think you mean it the same way and it…” Hurts. “Confused me. Last night, I mean. Afterwards, I just couldn’t settle down and… I honestly did try for more than five minutes.” He glanced at Steve’s shuttered expression and hastened to add, “I'm sorry. I'll try to take care of myself better. I think I might still have some sleeping pills.” Jesus fuck, he was pathetic.

“You hate taking the pills,” Steve said in an admonishing manner and tossed an empty bottle into the recycle bin.

Tony grimaced and poured himself a cup of coffee. “I’ll live.”

“Can I suggest something?”

“Suggest something for…?”

“To help you sleep.” Looking vaguely embarrassed, Steve explained, “It's something I read on the internet.”

Despite himself, Tony grinned, delighted. “You into alternative medicine now? Gonna brew me a foul-smelling tea? Give me a massage?”

Steve laughed. “We can try that too, but I was thinking of something a little less conventional.”

Tony's eyebrows rose. “Even less conventional than a foul-smelling tea? You, Captain America? Are you allowed?” Gamely, he leaned closer. “Is it weed?”

Steve looked as if he was suppressing a grin. “Not weed. But I’d rather show you? Maybe I can swing by your workshop later tonight? Or another day, if tonight is not good.”

“Tonight’s good.”

*

Tony didn’t know what to think. He was excited and… apprehensive? With all these constant emotional ups and downs, walking past his empty bar several times a day, determinedly not thinking about it; with frequently unfulfilling masturbation and sleeplessness, Tony was exhausted.

For the last two weeks Steve had been wonderful, attentive and supportive, but that had made Tony feel even more keenly aware that he was trying to solve his heartache by transferring his emotional problems from a reluctant subject to an unwilling one. Just like always. He did miss Rae and he missed what they did together, but with Steve… He was _Steve_ no matter what they did or did not do together and Tony loved him regardless.

Tony was an idiot.

So when Steve showed a coil of dark blue rope, Tony shivered in apprehension and want.

“And what are you going to do with that?” he tried to cover his ill-timed excitement. “I thought you wanted to show me something that would help me sleep.”

As if he didn’t know how relaxing it would be if somebody like Steve tied him up for the night, but surely, Steve didn’t know about… Wait a minute-

“Did Jarvis say something to you?” he demanded.

Steve frowned in genuine puzzlement. “Why would Jarvis…” he trailed off.

Immediately, Tony felt inexorably relieved. “Forget I said that. Jarvis is just too observant for his own good.”

They were both standing now, Steve trying to leave, Tony trying to stop him. What should he say to make him stay?

“It’s a good idea,” Tony admitted with his heart in his throat. “I don’t know how you made the leap, but it _is_ something that actually helps me.” He was embarrassed to talk about it, but if it kept Steve from leaving, he was willing to talk about almost anything. “Thank you,” he added.

Steve was staring at him. He clearly didn’t want to upset Tony with the topic should it be a sore spot in some way, but Tony was fine. It was true. He wasn’t broken up because Rae and him weren’t together any more; it wasn’t about that. It was just that she’d been one of the few girlfriends that he’d trusted with his… peculiarities. And what was even rarer, she was one of the few who’d indulged his needy nature. For a while at least.

“It does?” Steve asked, looking at Tony with surprise and eagerness that almost looked like hope. “So you’d be willing to try?”

“Yes,” Tony assured him. “Like I said: a good idea.” A frisson of anticipation started crawling up Tony’s spine. “I would very much like to see what you have in mind.”

“Are you sure, because-”

“I’m sure,” Tony interrupted Steve’s doubtful words.

God, if Steve changed his mind now, Tony would cry. He’d never even thought before that Steve would like to try something like this with him. Not before last night at least, but now he felt as if he’d die if Steve didn’t follow up.

“Right now?”

God, he shouldn’t. Steve would see how he was and he would get tired of it. Everybody did. But right now, Steve was looking at him with an intensity that sent another shiver down his spine. Tony couldn't say no. He _needed_ it.

“Yes,” was all he could get out. _Please._

It would just be this one time, he told himself. Their friendship would survive if Tony was good enough; if he held himself in check and didn’t ask for more than Steve was willing to give. It would be okay.

“Alright then.” Steve smiled. “Let me demonstrate. Give me your wrist.”

Steve was using that tone of voice that made Tony shiver again, and his left arm just rose and reached out towards Steve.

“Thank you,” Steve said, his attention on what he was doing with the ropes. “I’ll do the other one later,” he promised.

Tony’s breath hitched and his heart went fluttering. He held his wrist steady and unmoving. Steve wrapped four coils around it and with each coil, Tony’s breathing went a little bit slower and a lot easier.

“I don’t know what it’s called actually, I was just looking at different knots and this is what I thought of. I really hope it helps,” Steve explained while letting the long end drop to the floor.

He crouched down and Tony’s mouth went dry looking at the blond bob bowed in front of him. The sudden stab of want only heightened when Steve proceeded to cinch a few coils around his ankle and then repeated the same motions on Tony’s other ankle, leaving only two inches between them. Tony could only move at a snail pace now and whether he did was up to _Steve._

As the rope tightened around his leg, with every added coil the heavy, suffocating pressure, he hadn't realized had been around his chest, loosened.

Tony swallowed heavily, trying to push the arousal away because it might not be something Steve would be willing to deal with. He’d probably not even considered this as a possibility and it would be unfair to drop _that_ aspect of Tony’s condition on him. Tony closed his eyes and thought of engine parts.

The last of the binding was obviously wrapping the end of the rope around Tony’s right wrist, effectively binding all four limbs with the same piece of rope.

Finally. Finally, the last knot in Tony’s gut unwinded and his body felt light.

"There," Steve said. "Just one more thing,” he added and Tony’s eyes opened abruptly.

There was more?

Instead of securing the end of the rope at the right wrist, Steve threaded it behind Tony's back and tied it off at his left wrist. There was just enough give for his hands to stay at his sides comfortably, but not much more.

_God._

“How about that? Comfy?"

"Yes." Tony swallowed. "Thank you." 

“It’s just an example, theoretically we’ll need to do it in your bedroom if you think it could help you sleep," Steve said quietly while hypnotically caressing the back of Tony's hand, "but I really wanted to try it out for demonstration.” He lifted his head to glance bashfully at Tony. "Thank you for letting me."

"Yes, of course," Tony mumbled, letting his eyes close again.

He felt numb but in a relaxing way. Peaceful. That was what he’d been missing all this time. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly. Steve was beautiful. There was a really strange expression on his face. Tony was not sure if he’d ever seen it before, but at the moment it didn’t matter. Inquisitive? Curious? Something good at any rate. Tony liked it.

He thought he might have heard a question and he wondered whether it was worth it to rise back to the surface or not.

Tony’s thoughts were slow. He knew why that was - he was starting to slip into deep subspace, and he knew that he shouldn't, not around Steve, not without warning him, but he was so, so tired. He would stop; he just needed one more minute. Just one...

No. Consent was important.

"Steve?" he tried, slurring a little.

“Tony? You okay?” There was surprise and maybe a bit of worry in Steve’s voice.

With a little struggle, Tony raised his head and looked at Steve who was now standing and looking with a weird sort of intensity into his face. Tony swallowed.

“I’m fine," he said and wanted to continue but it was difficult to string the sparse number of words that were sluggishly floating around on his brain into some reasonable order. 

“Yeah, somehow I’ve learned to distrust that phrase when you say it,” Tony heard and smiled. He thought he smiled, at the very least.

“Fair," Tony responded slowly. He made a valiant effort at a smile just to be sure. “But I am not lying. I’ve... done bondage before and I know how I react to it. I’m... fine.”

Steve’s eyes bore into his and for a beat, there was a silence during which Tony felt like shuffling awkwardly, but fortunately, the notion never made it to his limbs.

"But you are subspacing."

"Yes."

"Okay." Steve paused. "Okay. I wasn't expecting it to happen to this extent, but it's not bad. Unless… Tony, I have a very important question and I want you to think about it very carefully before answering, okay?"

"Yes, Steve."

Steve smiled, and relieved that the worry lines head cleared for the moment, Tony smiled back.

"The question I want you to think about is this: how do you usually react to bondage? We started very unexpectedly, so do you think it would be better to untie you now or leave it for a bit?”

Tony felt uneasy. Untie or not untie him? Why was he even asking? Wasn't it something for the Dom to decide?

Feeling helpless and unhappy, Tony shook his head.

"Too deep. You're too deep,” Steve muttered. “I can see that. I'm so sorry, Tony,” he went on in a slightly louder, but calm voice. “I didn't know. I didn't know you'd react like this and neither did you probably… I'll just-"

Tony felt cold desolation crawling up his hand that was being untied. He tried to pull it away, but his body was weak and his feet weren’t moving… Why...?

_No, no, no, please!_

Having forgotten that his feet were bound, he took a step back, lost his balance but instead of plummeting backwards against his tool-laden workbench, he landed into a strong, warm, perfect embrace.

"Tony, hey, it's okay! I'm sorry, just let me-"

Awkwardly, almost cradling him in his lap, Steve walked him backwards onto the sofa and helped him to sit down. Immobilised, with Steve's hands on him, Tony's arousal was once more at the forefront of his mind. His cock swelled in the confines of his jeans and the low-level excitement that had been steadily buzzing roared into life. He whimpered.

"Tony? Are you okay, sweetheart? Are you hurt?"

Humiliation, acute and debilitating sliced through him. It was happening again. Again he was being demonstrative in his affections when he shouldn’t and soon Steve would notice and that would be it.

“Tell me you’re not hurt, Tony!”

That sounded like an order now and Tony felt compelled to answer.

“No,” Tony managed to reply.

"Are you sure?" Steve pressed looking him over, but then he froze, undoubtedly seeing the obvious nature of Tony's plight in his lap.

Trying, and probably failing, not to blush, Tony turned his head away. God, he was so pathetic! Why was he such a failure, needing to be tied up in order to rest and now pushing his unwanted desires on another unsuspecting victim? And why did it have to be Steve of all people?

"Sorry," Tony mumbled.

There was a shaky breath and an audible gulp before Steve answered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tony. It's my fault. All of it. I didn't think it through."

Of course. Of course, Steve would regret arousing Tony the most. God, it hurt, but it wasn’t like it was that surprising. Tony had known it was likely to happen. He should have warned Steve, he should never have agreed to do this- he should’ve…

Feeling Steve’s heavy gaze on his face, Tony fidgeted.

Well. At least, Steve would most probably think that it had to do with bondage, and not Steve specifically. And to an extent, it was even true.

Tony shifted, hoping to alleviate the pressure on his cock, but the hard-on persisted despite his emotional turmoil. Tony should tell Steve to just untie him and go, but Steve’s stare was tethering Tony’s tongue into immobility just as effectively as his limbs were bound by the rope.

“So basically,” Steve said in a defeated voice, “what I understand right now is that you’re in subspace and don’t want me to untie you?”

“Yes, Steve,” Tony said, feeling just as defeated.

Steve didn’t want this. Steve was uncomfortable, he should tell Steve that it was alright, he could cope without, that he could… but he couldn’t. He was so _weak._

“Okay. Okay, you need this,” Steve said and Tony cringed inside. “I get it; it’s fine,” Steve went on, “but just so we are on the same page, there will be no sexual activity of any kind. Understood?”

Normally, news like that would be devastating, but right now, Tony would take anything, any little bit Steve was offering. And just rest… sounded really good. So, so good.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered and slumped in relief.

“So this is okay? Just this?” Steve pressed.

Tony blinked. Nodded.

The sadness of the rejection was there, but it wasn’t a sharp pain; dulled by the soft and safe headspace and Steve’s reassuring presence.

“Tony, is this-?” Steve started to repeat his inquiry, but Tony didn’t let him.

“Yes, Steve.”

He shifted, pulling lightly at the ropes to heighten his arousal and his cock throbbed in response. The endorphin rush was calming and he might have slumped deeper into the soft sofa. Maybe.

“Have you done this before?” Steve asked as if from farther away and it sounded like there might have been a smile on his lips. “Nonsexual bondage for relaxation? Or sleep?”

“Yes, Steve,” Tony said, thinking that maybe he should add something, but there wasn’t anything relevant he could think of.

“Good. Then do you know how long these sessions should be for you to feel good and rested afterwards?”

Tony breathed in. Out. “Depends,” he said, and then thought for a moment longer. “Sometimes a couple of hours, sometimes longer if the aim is actual sleep.”

“Do you have a preference for tonight? Would you like to go to sleep now?”

_God_ yes. _But would Steve even allow it?_ What was the right answer?

“Yes, Steve.”

“It’s almost ten,” Steve commented. “Do you think you’d be able to fall asleep here?” Steve continued quietly, “if I help you to lie down?”

Sudden relief flooded Tony’s body and he sighed. “Yes, Steve. Please.”

“What about your arousal? Won’t it interfere with falling asleep?”

Tony closed his eyes in pleasure even as his cock twitched in despair. “No, Steve,” was all he said and waited for Steve’s hands to help him to lie down.

*

The next day, Tony felt well-rested but more embarrassed than he’d realised he would be last night. It wasn’t much helped by the fact that when Steve started untying him, his half-mast roared to life in full force and Steve blushed adorably. Once Tony had assured and reassured Steve that he was not experiencing any kind of subdrop, he went to his room. The morning jerk-off that followed, was the best he’d experienced in a long while.

*

Five days later he told Steve that he was stressed, tired and unable to sleep. He was only twelve per cent lying but he felt guilty the same amount squared.

He was a despicable human being for taking advantage of his best friend like that, but he couldn’t help himself. Another session was the only thing he could think about, even if it would be platonic, even if to Steve, it was just a way of helping out a friend.

This time, they did it in Tony’s bedroom. Steve tied his wrists together in front of him and fastened them to the headboard with a two-foot give so that he could sleep in any position he found comfortable. He did the same with Tony’s feet at the footboard, then tucked Tony in and slept on the covers next to him.

Pretending to sleep, Tony ached for a kiss.

No. You don’t deserve it.

_Please._

*

“You get hard when we do it,” Tony said with false confidence a couple of weeks later in the kitchen.

Tony was a little early and Steve a little late, so they ended up having breakfast at the same time.

They’d done this ‘sleep routine’ five times now and every time Tony slept like a baby, dreamed of soft touches and deep kisses and felt guilty when he woke up. And now, feeling like the biggest scum on Earth, he was pushing Steve for the truth he had no right to.

Steve blushed, shrugged awkwardly, as if saying ‘so what’ and continued to shovel food into his mouth.

“Usually,” Tony’s id was pressing on relentlessly, “it would mean that one wasn’t above some mutual sexual gratification while indulging in bondage.”

God, he hoped he was right. If not, it wouldn’t be the end of the world, but it would be bad. Steve might end up like all the other people who’d ever been on the receiving end of Tony’s persistence: gone.

Oh, what the fuck was the point in lying to himself? Of course, it would be the end of the world!

Alarmingly, Steve looked way more serious than some friendly pre-session negotiation should warrant, and Tony felt like shrinking back. But there was no escape; he’d already made his move and now it was Steve’s turn. At least, he wasn’t laughing his head off, so Tony counted it a win. Instead, Steve put his spoon down, leaned closer and turned his solemn blue eyes on Tony.

“What do you suggest?”

Tony’s mouth opened as if to say something, but his head was empty. “I could suck you off during a session,” he blurted.

Steve’s pupils dilated.

*

The next time it was in Steve’s bedroom that he wrapped Tony’s chest into an intricate karada pattern and, fastening his upper arms to the binding, tied his arms behind his back above his elbows and around his wrists.

Tony breathed through his nose and felt how all tension was slowly draining out of him.

There was hunger in Steve’s eyes as he sat on his bed in front of kneeling Tony.

“Can I pet your hair?” he asked and Tony’s body was instantly ignited with a new sort of flame that, as he had decided beforehand, he wasn’t going to deny himself tonight. There would be no point - he’d get to suck Steve off, of course, he was going to get excited.

Tony just hoped that Steve would be okay with that.

Steve was. When he saw Tony’s obvious sign of arousal, he smiled. Then he stroked Tony’s hair, massaged his scalp and caressed his face until Tony’s eyes closed. Soon, Steve’s zipper was down and Tony started licking.

“Oh god, Tony, god, please...” Steve’s babble was quiet but continuous and Tony was moaning quietly, his hard cock leaking and untouched.

He hadn’t asked for reciprocation, so it was fine. Steve shouldn’t have to deal with it if he didn’t want to.

Later, Steve simply thanked him and tied him up for sleep.

His cock hard and aching between his thighs, Tony wished he’d had the courage to ask for a kiss.

*

It took them a while before Steve fucked him, but it obviously wasn't because he didn't want to. Initially, Tony had been reluctant to ask because, for some reason, Steve never said no when Tony suggested they try out new things. He hadn't wanted to take advantage of that, but it was obvious that Steve liked what they were doing. Maybe he even liked Tony more than he was letting on. The idea was incomprehensible, but his brain insisted. In spite of his past experiences, Steve seemed to want more over time, not less. It didn’t make sense and Tony hated how it filled him with useless hope.

There were candles in Steve’s bedroom that evening. The light was soft and Tony thought that perhaps tonight, he could ask for a kiss. But no, he was asking for too much as it was. Steve was going to fuck him tonight; this alone was plenty a cause for the giddy astonishment Tony was feeling. That would be fantastic enough. If he was good enough, Steve might even want to do that again sometime.

_He will,_ something in Tony’s heart was whispering.

But Tony’s heart was a fool.

When Steve positioned Tony on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed to fasten his limbs to its corners, he was more gentle and caring than ever before. His fingers shook and his breath was uneven and for the first time, the tiny spark of hope in Tony’s stupid heart truly blossomed.

As Steve was checking the knot on the headboard, Tony turned his head, and eager to claim his lover’s lips. His heart fluttering, he leaned in but Steve was already pulling away, his attention elsewhere. He never noticed how Tony was stopped short by his bonds.

His lips tingling from the missed chance, Tony sighed in acceptance and started pushing back onto probing fingers, revelling in all the attention. Steve’s words were tender, his touch gentle and by the time Steve finally replaced his fingers with his cock, Tony’s body was trembling in anticipation. Steve held onto his hips, pushed in and out, and did what he wanted. Tony panted, moaned and, as Steve tried to locate his prostate, babbled his praise and happiness. The blinding rush of ecstasy when Steve found it was sudden, unexpected and when he then proceeded to use his precision aim to avoid the pleasure knot, Tony cursed at him, then whined, then...

Tony begged.

And, since Steve never denied Tony anything when he truly asked, without warning, he switched to hitting Tony’s sweet spot on every thrust.

Tony keened his desperation. “Please, Steve, please!”

_Please._

Tony cried out as Steve bottomed out. Half groaning, half shouting his relief, Steve kept pistoning erratically at Tony’s prostate so that his insides clamped down on the sensation. It started somewhere deep in his crotch, spread through his stomach and legs and then amazingly slowly crawled all over his body. It made Tony feel strong and it made him feel faint; his pleasure was a tingle and a sob and a cry, an explosion of light and then darkness.

They slumped down onto the bed, Steve’s body blanketing Tony’s and breathed.

“Tony,” Steve whispered like a prayer.

Tony turned his head, leaned up and took that kiss.

  
  


**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Most of it was actually a left-over material form a longer story I posted a while ago, so the themes are fairly similar. Kudos to everyone who guesses which story it is. ;)
> 
> But thank you for reading anyways.  
> Feedback is love <3


End file.
